Armand's Adoption
by Erik's Final Rose
Summary: A line from Interview with the Vampire speaks to the vampire Armand. I own none of the characters in this story, besides Harriet, she's kinda mine. But Armand is Anne Rice's.


Authoress's Note: I do not own Armand he is Anne Rice's. And Lynn is a friend of mine's character. So I own nothing in this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want a child tonight, I am like a mother . . . I want a child!"

Armand read. He had read the line many times before. This time it seemed different to him. Armand looked at the line again, hearing Lestat's voice in his mind as he read. ". . . I want a child"

He felt a connection with this line. He put in his bookmark and got up. There was an adoption agency in his neighborhood and Armand was going to get himself a child. He slipped a brown jacket on and a scarf as it was winter and walked out the door.

His auburn hair blew in the wind and small specs of snow got trapped in its waves. He knew he was only seventeen in body but he could pass off as at least 21 most of the time if he tried.

He looked over his shoulder at his house. Soon to be occupied by two instead of just himself. Armand shook his head to get some of the snow out and watched cars pass him. He crossed a couple streets and then stood in front of a great brick building.

"Adoption Agency" an orange sign with blue letters read. The paint was chipping a bit but it practically looked new. He walked in and shook the snow off his shoulders. "Hello sir," a lady with big round glasses looked up from a desk in the small room. Her brown hair was up in a bun, a few strands falling from it. "Can I help you today?" she asked the vampire. Armand looked at her, "Yes, I'm interested in adopting," he replied.

"That's good to hear sir. You need to answer a few questions before I can let you talk to the little ones though," the woman said, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Of course," Armand said, and sat down in an orange chair that the woman motioned to.

She took out a clipboard and a pen and looked at the auburn haired vampire. "Name?" she asked him. "Armand," he said giving his head a slight bow. "And your last name sir?" "Assante" he replied.

The woman chewed on the pen lightly, "Okay, so, Age?" she said staring at the paper. Armand's eyes darted from side to side and he shifted nervously. "T-t-t-t-t-twenty-one," he stuttered nervously. The woman, known as Harriet as Armand read her name tag, looked at Armand from his nervousness. "You okay sir?" she asked him. Armand gulped and pushed a strand of his hair out of his face, "Yes," he said and gave a small smile, being sure to conceal his fangs.

"Okay," she said and looked back down at the paper, chewing the pen again. "Any other family members in your household?" Armand shook his head sadly, "No, it is only me. But I do have family nearby so there is no need to worry about the child ever being alone," he said.

The woman nodded and wrote the information down. "Any pets?" she asked. "None," he said.

"Okay, any kind of diseases?" "No," Armand replied. He chuckled in his mind slightly as he thought that most would consider being a vampire a sickness most likely.

Harriet wrote down the last bit of information and handed him the clipboard, and another pen that she had not been chewing on, "Sign the dotted line at the bottom, sir and I can show you to the children." He signed quickly and handed her back the clipboard.

She got up and unlocked an oak door leading to a hallway and showed the auburn haired man in. Harriet walked down the hall and to another door. She opened it revealing a decently clean room with orange walls and 4 bunk beds with orange sheets.

She led Armand in and started to point at the children. "That is Flor, and that is Nim," Harriet said pointing at two of the girls. "And that is Greg," she said and pointed to a boy. She pointed at another boy and two other girls saying their names.

Then she walked up to a pale black haired girl. "And this, is Lynn," she said finally. The girl looked up at Armand. Armand looked strait in to her eyes; they held something that he had only seen in his fellow vampire companions.

He saw a small drop of blood on the collar of her outfit that no one else would be able to detect . . . Was she? No, no she couldn't be a vampire.

He kept looking intently at her. She was in a white button up shirt and grey skirt. "Hello," Armand said and gave her a small smile. She didn't look as cheery as the rest of the children, in fact, she looked saddened. "Hello" she mumbled, her grey eyes avoiding his brown ones.

"So, you're Lynn huh?" he asked stupidly. "Well that is what the woman told you remember," she rolled her eyes at him. She mumbled, "If I was my actual age I wouldn't have to deal with this. . ." she sighed loudly.

Armand found her intriguing. "Miss!" he called to Harriet who was almost to the orange door. "Miss, I would like to adopt this child," he said taking Lynn by the arm.

The brown haired woman looked taken aback from his choice, "Are you sure sir? There are plenty of other children he-" "I want Lynn," he said, cutting her off. "Okay then," Harriet said, with a small hint of nervousness in her voice. "Follow me," she said and walked out the door again.

Armand followed dragging Lynn with him. He went back to that small room again and Harriet handed Lynn the clipboard, "Sign here honey," she said. Lynn signed quickly and handed the clipboard back.

"Thank you for adopting her, I hope you both have wonderful lives," she said with a nervous smile and handed Armand the papers clarifying that Lynn was his. He smiled as the woman gave Lynn her coat. He walked out the door and in to the night again. Armand looked down at Lynn, a few small waves of his hair falling in to his face, "So, are you a vampire?"


End file.
